The following invention relates in general to the field of network management and more particularly to a system and method for managing streaming data.
Video conferencing is increasingly employed to facilitate communication between parties in different locations. Current video conferencing technology allows video and audio information, captured at various video network endpoints, to be selectively shared among video conference participants. The benefits of video conferencing include not only enhanced audio and video communication but also include an elimination of the time and expense of travel. However, as the number of participants in the video conference increases, a number of difficulties can limit the efficiency of sharing the video conference information with all participants. Specifically, as the number video conferencing endpoints involved within a specific video conference increases, the bandwidth necessary for transmitting the video conference is often prohibitive.
In certain applications, video conference participants may be roughly divided into two groups: active participants and passive participants. Active participants may be categorized as those video conference participants who are actively speaking; on the other hand, passive participants are categorized as those participants who are primarily viewing or watching the video conference. For example, a panel discussion may include several active participants who may or may not be located at different locations. The panel discussion may also have an interested audience made up of multiple passive participants at various locations. In a traditional video conference setting, broadcasting this video conference to all participants would require the traditional broadcast of video conferencing to all sites. Accordingly, if the number of active and passive participants were in a multiple different physical locations, this broadcast would require a significant amount of bandwidth and telecommunication resources. However, this is not an effective use of resources because the passive participants are not taking full advantage of the resources available.
Therefore a need has arisen for an efficient system and method for distributing video conference data to multiple passive participants.
A further need has arisen for a system and method for managing streaming video conference data to multiple passive participants.
In accordance with teachings of the present disclosure, a system and method are described for managing and distributing video conference data. In one embodiment the system includes a Multipoint Control Unit (MCU) connected to a plurality of active participant end points to facilitate a video conference between the active participant end points. The system also includes a processing module, including a CODEC and a streaming appliance, that can be connected to an MCU through a network. The CODEC acts to receive compressed video conference data from the MCU and decompress that video conference data. The streaming appliance acts to receive video conference data from the CODEC and format the video conference data so it can be streamed. The system also includes a management module connects to the processing module and manages the CODEC and the streaming appliance. The management module may direct the streaming appliance to stream formatted video conference data to a particular network location. The management module may select an audio standard for the transmission between the MCU and the processing module and also select a video standard for the transmission between the MCU and the processing module.
In another aspect the present invention discloses a system for managing streaming data is disclosed. The system includes a management module and a processing module. The processing module includes a CODEC and a streaming appliance. The CODEC connects to a MCU through a network, receives video conference data, and decompresses video conference data. The streaming appliance functions to receive video conference data, format video conference data for streaming, and send streaming video conference data to a selected network address. The management module functions to selectively manage the CODEC and the streaming appliance and their communication with associated systems. More particularly, the streaming appliance may be a web server that functions to transmit video conference data to a selected internet address.
The present disclosure provides a number of important technical advantages. One technical advantage is providing a management module and a processing module. The processing module and management module facilitate the efficient transmission of video conference data to multiple passive participants.